


【德哈】秃头德 X 生发医生哈  Doctor Doctor

by KIKIJasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIJasmine/pseuds/KIKIJasmine
Summary: 沙雕欢乐向 一发完（秃头遇上生发医生！！！天生一对）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	【德哈】秃头德 X 生发医生哈  Doctor Doctor

《Doctor Doctor》（德哈）一发完  
秃头患者德拉科x生发专家哈利  
感谢姐妹的脑洞！@zy会考上心水的大学

其他文章戳lofter：jasminezhuo26698  
# 1 #

Draco Malfoy一年前从父亲Lucius Malfoy那里接管了家族事业，同时也接管了一个秘密——Malfoy家族的脱发诅咒。

刚刚被告知这个消息的小Malfoy先生怔怔地望着父亲，下意识地摸了摸自己打好发蜡的脑袋，不小心带下了几根金毛。

“Draco，冷静，我平常教你的礼仪都去哪里了，收起你那副表情” Lucius拍了拍儿子的肩膀 “你的教父介绍了一个生发专家，虽然年轻，但有祖传秘方。”

他俯下身捧着Draco的脸 “他们家历代头发茂密，多得难打理，放心，你会永远这么靓”

# 2 #

周一的傍晚，刚成年的小Malfoy先生心不在焉地宣布散会，拢上兜帽就独自出门寻找Potter先生的生发店。

一路上Draco低着头，鬼鬼祟祟的东张西望着，最终拐进了一个阴森的小巷，在尽头找到了写着“Potter顶上功夫——中老年福音”的手写招牌，再往里望是一个有些年岁的木制楼梯。 昏暗的廊灯倔强地亮着，勉强照亮了大厅内单调老旧的木制家具，空气里弥漫着苦涩的茶香...

小Malfoy先生回头望了一眼，阴森森的小巷已经吞掉了夕阳，他决定往屋里走。

真是个诡异的地方，他想着，一定要面对一个毛发旺盛的蜗居老变态了！他甚至想到了一个油腻腻的中年人，一口稀疏的漏风牙，对他的头发嗤之以鼻.....真是太可怕了...

不过一想到能在秃顶的边缘急刹车，他内心顿时又充满了决心和勇气，迈开步子登上楼梯。

推开二楼的木门，他看到了一个埋头整理文件的黑脑袋。

“您好，我找Potter医生。”

“您好，我就是。”那颗黑脑袋抬起来了，把走近桌前的小Malfoy吓了一跳

他太年轻了，甚至和自己差不多的年纪，鼻梁上架着的圆框眼镜也藏不住那双漂亮的眼睛。

Draco倒吸了口气，尽力维持着体面的微笑，“您好，我是Draco Malfoy，我是经人介绍来找您的。”梅林啊！对面的人那双眨个不停的大眼睛总让他想起镶在母亲项链上那颗祖母绿宝石，他白皙的皮肤在沉闷的空气里泛着点红晕，凑得近了还能闻到他身上淡淡的奶香味....

最让Draco挪不开眼的就是那头长势茂盛的黑发了...梅林的袜子...人和人究竟为什么如此不同！

“Mr.Malfoy?” 穿着白大褂的Potter医生站起来走向他 “麻烦您取下帽子，我要看一看您的情况。”

Draco看着比自己矮半个头的Potter，有点莫名的心理平衡感。他别扭地取下了帽子，坐在了柔软的皮质沙发上。

Potter医生绕道了他身后，Draco的头上有轻轻地触感，痒痒的，弄得心里也酥酥麻麻的。

“Mr.Malfoy,根据您的魔法型脱发，我推荐一款名为‘重头做人’的疗方，保证见效。”

小Malfoy先生一抖，“咳咳，这个，这个疗法具体是个什么操作啊...”

“顾名思义，就是对您用一个“速速秃头BALD！”，变成光头，再重长。”Potter医生轻飘飘的声音从Draco头顶传来，让他头顶凉凉的。

“WOW！风险投资 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 好啊 我特别擅长哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”小Malfoy先生表情扭曲，帅气的眉目脸皱成了一团。他粗声粗气地笑着，赶走恐惧和尴尬，大声地宣称自己  
当然敢于一试。

“好的，今天我们就开始吧。”Potter医生的脚步声伴着木板的吱呀声渐远了，应该是要去取什么器材。

“嗯，我真的一点都不害怕，哈哈哈” 小Malfoy先生一下下点着头，抓着膝盖，打量着这间诊室。

诊室天花板很高，水晶灯灰扑扑地悬在房顶，屋里暗暗的，四周架起来的第二层上是一排排书架，堆放着各种各样的书，就在最近的书架上，还立着一本《无1无靠，自己下套》，明显是被它的主人翻阅无数次的，放在了最称手的位置，还夹满了便签纸。

清纯少爷Malfoy并不知道这是什么意思，只是略略感叹了一把Potter医生的博学勤奋。

# 3 #

“Mr.Malfoy，我会在你的头上抹一层‘发必脱’，这会帮助 ‘速速秃头BALD’的实施”Potter用戴着橡胶手套的手抓了一把绿色的浆糊拍在Draco头上

“OOOOh”太凉了，Draco在心里对自己那层薄薄的金发说着抱歉，再见，哦不，永别了。

然后他就感到Potter的手在他头上用力地搓着，“你在干嘛？现在还不能用魔杖施个‘速速秃头BALD’吗？”

“这就是速速秃头（物理）啊，麻瓜物理很好用，你稍微忍一下，没几根。”毒舌Potter无辜地说着，加大了力度。

五分钟后，Potter终于停下了动作，又满意地拍了拍那颗锃亮的脑袋，

“好啦～”他绕到了Draco身前，举起一面梳妆镜“照照镜子吧，超级亮哦！”

亮仔Draco Malfoy看着镜子里一颗一丝不挂的头和一颗毛发乱翘的黑脑袋，烦躁极了

“什么时候重新长出来啊啊啊！”

“别着急，你先在这里住几天，我其实还没有很具体的办法.....”Potter医生皱着眉头，一脸单纯，大大的绿眼睛在镜片后面眨着，睫毛像小扇子一样着急地扇着，显得极其无辜。

梅林啊！我竟然没法对他生气！我怎么舍得怪他！他难道Veela血统吗....Draco心里翻了一万个白眼，最后鬼使神差地拉了拉Potter医生垂在自己眼前的小手腕

“拜托了，Doctor，Doctor.”

# 4 #

Draco Malfoy先生将公务全权交给了父亲，自己整天在三层楼的诊室里瞎晃悠——Harry Potter医生给他分配了一间舒适的客房，就在主卧旁边，用医生的话说就是“能很细致的照顾到患者情绪，方便交流学术进展。”

每天早上Harry Potter都会带给Draco一个新帽子，但这位无比在意形象的患者宁死也不出门一步，甚至不许家人来探望，Potter医生也在他的要求下停业了。

他们有时候会交流一些彼此的过往，Potter好像对Draco的闪耀过往并不惊讶，而在听说了Harry的父母因为太相爱而常常忽略他时，Draco产生了极大的共鸣，这让他们很快打破了礼貌和  
疏离，越发适应有彼此的生活。

他们会在早上九点左右醒来，敲开对方的房门，然后一起做饭，聊天，窝在沙发里看麻瓜电影。有时候Harry出门了，Draco反而很不习惯空荡荡的房子，他会跑到Harry的椅子上坐一坐，趴在桌子上，这样似乎能感觉到那个男孩还在这里，空气里还残留着一点奶香。

# 5 #

当Lucius Malfoy寄来的信已经堆了高高的一摞，Harry Potter终于在一本老旧的古籍中找到了手写记载的 “如何解除秃头诅咒”，作者是一位不知名的女巫，上面写满了怨毒的话，正是这位  
女士诅咒了整个Malfoy家所有青春靓丽的男孩子，因为曾经的一位Malfoy男孩拐走了她的儿子。

【唯有落在荒凉之处的真爱之吻能挽救一丝不挂的王子】

Potter打了个冷颤，这么多代的Malfoy竟然被如此简单的魔法困扰....

真爱之吻在哪里呢？Potter和上书，趁着月色摸出了房间。他要找Malfoy谈谈。

“Malfoy，是我” 他轻轻敲了敲隔壁的房门，

门开了，光头男孩惊讶地看着自己“很晚了，你怎么过来啦？”

Draco拼命压下疯狂上扬的嘴角，把Harry拽进了门，带到了床边坐下。

“天呐，你的头在月光底下好亮，像夜明珠一样”Harry由衷地赞美着，忽略了Draco僵硬的表情 “我找到解决办法了。”

“那我们快点进行吧，就现在，我实在等不及了，晚上都凉飕飕的。”Draco灰色的眼睛里写满了哀求，狗狗眼望着对面的黑发男孩。

“Well，em...it depends.” Harry支支吾吾的，歪着头戳了戳Draco近在咫尺的脸颊

“你的真爱是谁？如果ta也爱你，让ta吻你，额，吻你的头就好了。”他继续说道，又觉得有些紧张，有些失落。Draco会爱着谁呢？自己努力了好久，也许最后也不是真正帮上他的那个  
人.....

Draco沉默了，此刻他的眼睛比头都还亮了，他在想什么？

“Doctor Potter.” Harry视线里他的脸又放大了一倍

“来帮你的病人完成最后一步吧，只能是你。”他认真的说道，让Harry瞪大了眼睛

“快点快点，我真的很冷”小Malfoy先生催促着。

于是一个机械的吻落在了那颗光脑袋上，一触即分。一瞬间那颗脑袋上冒出了一头柔顺的金发。“梅林啊....”Harry Potter不知道是更惊讶这速度，还是自己就是那个‘真爱’

“我....我先回去了...有什么明早再说吧，你可能也要收拾东西走了。”Harry慌慌张张地站起身，顶着浆糊一样的脑袋想往外走

“STAY！” Draco Malfoy把他拉进了被子里捂着 “快睡吧，明早再说”

这位先生现在心情极佳，不仅脑袋上枯木逢春，还抱得美男归。他死死抱着怀里那个软和的奶香味团子，还趁机在Potter医生额头上偷吻了一下。

他当然没有搬走的打算了，以后每天下班回家都会走过那条阴森森的小巷，也不是不能忍受嘛。

**Author's Note:**

> 求kudo 求评论呀～～


End file.
